The Journey of Little Princess Chap 3
by Vall Knight
Summary: Chapter 3 : The Heart of Princess


Chapter 3 : Heart of The Princess

Kali ini Christ hanya berdua dengan Christa. Entah apa yang Christ pikirkan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanan berdua saja.

"CHRIST!," seru Christa.

"Ya?," jawab Christ santai.

"Aku capek!," seru Christa lagi.

"Hah, baiklah," Christ meletakan semua tas dibawah sebuah pohon dipinggir jalan setapak yang mereka lewati.

"Humph!," Christa menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ada apa, tuan?," Christ berlutut di depan Christa yang duduk dibawah sebuah pohon.

"Kau ini, kenapa kau tinggalkan Chou Len di kota tadi?," tanya Christa dengan nada kecewa.

"Maafkan saya," Christ tersenyum.

"Humph!," Christa menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Aku akan berkeliling sebentar memastikan tempat ini aman," Christ berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya, tapi kakinya ditarik oleh Christa.

"Jangan pergi! A-aku... takut," Christa menundukan kepala.

"Baiklah, aku akan disini. Kau lebih baik istirahat," Christ melihat ke arah sekitar memastikan tempat ini aman. Christa yang mengantuk mencari kain untuk menyelimutinya, tapi ketika ia memasukan tangannya ke tas, sebuah pisau menyayat jarinya hingga berdarah,"

"Aaaaaw," jerit Christa sambil memegangi jarinya yang berdarah.

"Tuan!," Christ langsung menghampiri Christa.

"Awww...," Christa merintih karena rasa perih yang ia rasakan.

"Kemarikan," Christ menarika tangan Christa dan langsung menghisap jari yang luka.

"E-Eh?," Christa terlihat bingung

"Diamlah. Biar aku balut lukamu," Christ membalut luka di jari Christa dengan sobekan kecil dari bajunya.

"H-heh?," Christa semakin bingung.

"Masih perih, ya?," Christ melihat luka di jari Christa. Christa hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Baiklah, itu akan baik – baik saja sebentar lagi. Sekarang makan ini," Christ memberikan sebuah roti kepada Christa.

"Emmm... aku tidak lapar," Christa sedikit menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar manja. Ayo makan, aku suapi ya," Christ memecahkan roti itu dan menyuapkannya ke pada Christa. Christ terus tersenyum selama menyuapi Christa dan Christa terlihat sangat senang mendapat perhatian dari Christ.

"Sudah, sudah," kata Christa yang sudah merasa kenyang.

"Ini, minumlah, Christ kemudian meminumkan air di kantung air yang diikatnya di tas.

"Ah, kenyang!," seru Christa sambil memegangin perutnya.

"Tidurlah, bila sudah merasa segar, baru kita berangkat," Christ mengambil sebuah kain dan menyelimuti tubuh Christa.

"Apa kau tidak tidur?," tanya Christa.

"Aku akan menjagamu," Christ lagi – lagi tersenyum dan mengelus – elus kepala Christa. Christ hanya berdiri sambil melihat ke segala arah sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Christa sambil tersenyum.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh," kata Christa dalam hati. Christa terus memperhatikan Christ yang berdiri selama berjam – jam hingga akhirnya dia tertidur.

"Hmm?," Christ yang berdiri sambil memakan roti yang tadi suapkan ke Christa tiba – tiba melihat ke arah semak – semak.

"Sepertinya tempat ini tidak aman sama," Christ langsung mengambil barang – barang dan menggendong Christa, kemudian berlari dengan harapan menemukan desa yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Seharian penuh ia berlari dan sampailah ia di sebuah desa yang lumayan luas dan ia langsung menuju sebuah rumah terdekat untuk untuk beristirahat.

"Permisi! Apa ada orang?," Christ mengetuk sebuah rumah yang terlihat bersih dan nyaman dekat jalan masuk ke desa itu.

"Ah, sia... EH! Kau!," tiba – tiba seorang yang membuka pintu terkejut begitu melihat bahwa Christ

"Kau!," Christ juga ikut terkejut begitu melihat orang yang membuka pintu adalah orang ia kenal. Christ ingin melarikan diri, tapi ia berubah pikiran karena lebih memikirkan Christa.

"Masuklah, kau pasti butuh tempat istirahat untuk gadis kecil itu, bukan begitu, Christ?," tanya gadis yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Christ dan mau tidak mau Christ pun masuk untuk mengistirahatkan Christa.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu, Heaven Knight," kata gadis tadi sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamar tempat Christ mengistirahatkan Christa.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membiarkan aku pergi? Mikhael tidak akan memilihmu!," seru Christ

"Kakamu memang bodoh, tapi setidaknya kau ada disini untukku, bukan begitu Migael?," gadis itu memegang kedua bahu Christ.

"Aku lebih memilih gadis ini dibanding kau, Livia," Christ melepaskan pegangan gadis tadi yang ternyata bernama Livia.

"Christa kan? Dia tidak menghargai kau sebagai salah Heaven Knight dan pasti dia tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," Livia mengelus pipi Christ.

"Iragiel! Jangan lagi kau lakukan itu!," Christ langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke wajah Livia yang merupakan malaikat yang telah lama mencari Christ.

"Laki – laki memang susah," Livia pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Christ dan Christa. Christ duduk disamping ranjang tempat Christa berbaring.

"Manisnya," kata Christ dalam hati sambil terus memandangi wajah polos Christa yang tertidur.

"Uuuh...," Christa memutar tubuhnya dan tangannya memegang tangan Christ tanpa disadari.

"Eh?," Christ agak kaget begitu tangannya Christa pegang dan tidak dilepaskan.

"Christ... Christ...," Christa mengigau sambil terus memegang tangan Christ. Christ tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Christa.

"Uh... HEH!," Christa yang tiba – tiba bangun terkejut begitu sadar bahwa ia memegang tangan Christ.

"Kenapa?," Christ bingung dan langsung melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ti-tidak apa – apa," wajah Christa terlihat memerah.

"Ini, minumlah," Christ memberikan kantung air yang ada dipinggangnya. Christa menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi kemudian ia membuka mulut tanda ingin disuapi lagi.

"Manjanya," Christ sambil tersenyum meminumkan air dari kantung itu ke mulut Christa.

"Hei, Migael! Makanan sudah siap," tiba – tiba saja Livia muncul di depan pintu.

"Mi-Migael?," Christa terlihat bingung mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan ke Christ tadi. Christ berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Livia.

"Jangan kau panggil aku dengan nama itu, kau mengerti?," bisik Christ yang terlihat kesal dan langsung berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Migael?," Christa masih bertanya – tanya dalam hati. Di meja makan, Livia duduk dekat dengan Christ dan terlihat manja, hal itu membuat Christa kesal dan langsung meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menghabiskan makannya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!," Christ terlihat marah.

"Itu bukan salahku," jawab Livia santai. Christ menyusul Christa ke kamar.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?," tanya Christa begitu tahu Christ membuka pintu.

"A-aku hanya ingin menemanimu," Christ terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Pergi sana!," Christa langsung menuntup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Christ melangkah pergi dengan rasa sedih bercampur bingung.

"Kelihatannya perasaanmu tidak dianggap," Livia muncul dekat kamar Christa.

"Ini semua gara – gara dirimu," Christ pergi keluar rumah.

"Mikhael, kau lihat adikmu, dia sengsara sekarang," Livia menarik nafas, tanda lega.

"Kau terlalu kejam pada Migael," Mikhael muncul dibelakang Livia.

"Biarlah, lagi pula kan kau yang menyuruhku untuk bertingkah seperti ini," Livia tersenyum.

"Tapi kan bukan yang seperti ini," Mikhael menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, sebagai Arch Angel, seharusnya kau bisa tenang," Livia meminum teh yang entah dari mana munculnya.

"Irrabiel, aku harap kau tidak sampai menghilangkan nyawa adikku," Mikhael mengembangkan sayapnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Christa keluar kamar dan melihat Livia berbicara dengan seseorang berjubah putih. Christa penasaran dan kemudian menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Christ akan ku sayangi sebagai pacarku, kau tenang saja," Livia tersenyum.

"Jangan macam – macam, kau lupa? Dia sudah ditakdirkan dengan seseorang," Mikhael mengepakan sayapnya sedikit.

"Aku tidak, hehehe," Livia kembali meminum tehnya.

"Baiklah, ku tinggalkan adikku, Christ padamu, jaga dia baik – baik," Mikhael mengepakan sayapnya dan menghilang.

"Kakak yang perhatian," Livia tersenyum dan kembali meminum tehnya.

"Malaikat? Christ adik seorang malaikat? Dan di sudah ditakdirkan bersama seseorang?," kata Christa dalam hati. Christa terlihat kecewa dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara itu, Christ memancing di pinggir sungai dekat desa itu.

"Kenapa Christa marah?," Christ menatap langit dan tiba – tiba pancingannya di tarik ikan.

"Wah!," Christ menarik sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya seekor ikan salmon besar berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Ini pasti bisa membuat Christa senang," Christ pun berjalan pulang dengan harapan Christa mau menerima hadiah darinya.

Sampai dirumah, Christ langsung menemui Christa dan ia langsung diusir dari kamar.

"Tapi apa salahku?," tanya Christ dari luar pintu. Christa hanya diam dan tidak memberi jawaban.

"Ayolah, apa salahku?," Christ tetap berdiri depan pintu kamar mencoba memperoleh jawaban dari Christa.

"Kasihan sekali," Livia mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Christa, jawablah, apa salahku?," Christ masih menanyakan hal itu walaupun hari sudah tengah malam.

"Kasihan sekali," Mikhael mengintip dari atap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey bodoh!, apa yang kau lakukan disana?," seru Livia.

"Eh? Maaf," Mikhael menghilang. Sementara itu, Christ masih bertahan, walaupun di dalam kamar Christa sudah tertidur pulas.

"Jawablah!," Christ tetap berusaha hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi mengapa dia sangat istimewa bagimu?," tanya Livia yang muncul membawa selimut untuk Christ yang sudah tertidur.

"Irrabiel, ini surat dari Mikhael. Dia juga minta kau kembali, rasanya sudah cukup," seorang malaikat muncul dan memberi surat kepada Livia.

"Baik. Hey, Abadon, bilang pada Mikhael, adiknya akan menjadi penjaga yang hebat," Livia tersenyum.

"Baik!," malaikat bernama Abadon tadi menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

"Surat untuk Christa ya? Sepertinya besok akan menarik," Livia kembali ke kamarnya dan membawa surat yang Abadon berikan.

Matahari telah menyinari bumi, Christa yang tidur pulas pun terbangun dan ingin keluar menikmati udara pagi, tapi begitu ia membuka pintu, Christ terjatuh.

"EH!," Christ terbangun dan langsung menatap Christa.

"Humph!," Christa terlihat sangat marah.

"Christa! Aku...," _'jdeeer!'_ langsung saja pintu kamar itu menghantam wajah Christ hingga hidungnya berdarah.

"Huaaah, ada apa ini?," Livia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ti-tidak," Christ memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Sini," Livia menarik Christ.

"Hei hei!," Christ kemudian di dorong ke sebuah kursi hingga ia terduduk.

"Diam, biar kurawat lukamu," Livia mengeluarkan kotak obat dari bawah kursi tempat Christ duduk. Sementara Christ diobati, Christa mencoba keluar dan ia tambah kesal melihat Christ berduaan dengan Livia dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Christa!," Christ langsung mengejar Christa ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Livia.

"Jauh – jauh!," seru Christa dari dalam kamar.

"Apa salahku? Jawablah!," seru Christ dari luar kamar.

"Hah, biar aku yang urus," Livia yang muncul dibelakang Christ tiba – tiba menghilang.

"AKU TIDAK...," tiba – tiba Christa keluar karena didorong Livia.

"E-eh? Ummm... Christa... apa salahku?," Christ berlutut.

"Kau pengkhianat!," Christa terlihat sangat marah.

"A-aku tidak mengkhianati kamu," Christ menjadi bingung.

"Kalau begitu! Siapa gadis ini?," tanya Christa tegas.

"Dia hanya teman kecilku, bukan siapa – siapa," Christ memegang tangan Christa.

"Bohong! Kau tidak tahu kan kalau hati ku sakit!," Christa mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Hah, dia tidak bohong, tapi tidak benar juga," Livia menarik Christa ke ruang tengah.

"Maksudmu apa?," Christ menjadi bingung.

"Hah, baiklah," Livia tiba – tiba berubah menjadi seseorang berjubah putih.

"Ma-malaikat?," Christa terkejut.

"Aku Irrabiel, sebelumnya aku turut berduka atas temanmu Livia, dia sudah meninggal karena sakit 1 minggu yang lalu," Irrabiel membungkuk.

"Dan aku minta maaf karena sudah mengerjaimu," Mikhael muncul dibelakang Christa.

"Eeek! Ka-kalian siapa?," Christa menjadi lebih bingung dan takut.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku Mikhael, dan di Irrabiel. Kami berdua malaikat," Mikhael tersenyum kepada Christa yang masih terlihat takut.

"Christa, kau pasti bingung kenapa kami disini, biar ku ceritakan. Dulu, Mikhael yang seorang Arch Angel sedang bertempur melawan para iblis dan tanpa sengaja ia turun di Lunia, kota para Witch dan menemukan Christ yang terlantar, karena kasihan, Mikhael memungutnya dan membawanya, tapi ditengah jalan Christ meninggal. Mikhael bingung dan tidak mau Christ mati begitu saja, lalu ia meminta salah satu malaikat, bernama Migael untuk menggantikan roh Christ. Begitu ceritanya," Irrabiel mengelus kepala Christ.

"Ya ya ya," tiba – tiba Migael muncul dan Christ langsung tak sadarkan diri bahkan tak bernafas.

"Bodoh! Kembali ketubuh Christ," seru Mikhael.

"Hehehe, sabarlah, aku hanya meregangkan tubuhku," Migael kembali masuk ke tubuh Christ dan Christ sadar lagi.

"U-ugh," Christ memegang kepalanya.

"Ja-jadi, kalian semua malaikat?," Christa mulai mengerti

"Ya, tapi Christ masih setengah malaikat, roh dan pikirannya masih belum menyatu," jelas Mikhael.

"Aku mengerti," Christa menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Oh iya, Christa, ini," Irrabiel memberikan surat dari Mikhael.

"Apa ini?," Christa memperhatikan setiap sudut dari surat itu.

"Ramalan tentang seseorang," Mikhael tersenyum. Christa pun membuka dan membaca surat itu.

"I-ini apa be-benar?," wajah Christa tiba – tiba memerah.

"Tentu benar," Mikhael tersenyum.

"Hah, sebaiknya kami berdua kembali, karena masih banyak tugas, ayo Mikhael," Irrabiel berjalan menuju cahaya terang muncul dibelakang mereka.

"Ok," Mikhael melambaikan tangan dan menghilang dalam cahaya terang.

"Terima Kasih!," Christa melompat senang.

"U-ugh... kepalaku," Christ masih saja memegangi kepalanya.

"Christ... ayo lanjut!," Christa langsung menarik tas – tasnya dan Christ juga.

"Eh, iya iya," Christ dan Christa kembali masuk hutan untuk meneruskan perjalanan dan tidak jauh.

"Ummm... Christ," Christa tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aw... ya?," Christ menoleh kebelakang sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ummm... anu...," Christa berjalan mendekati Christ

"Ada apa?," Christ menjadi bingung.

"Aku sayang kamu!," Christ tiba – tiba berjinjit dan mencium pipi Christ dan langsung berlari dengan wajah yang merah.

"E-eh?," Christ memegangi pipi yang tadi dicium Christa.

"Ayo jalan!," _'JDAAAAG!'_ Christa memukul Christ dengan palu besar yang biasa ia pakai.

"ITU SAKIIIIT!," Christ berubah sangar dan langsung mengejar Christa.

"Ayo kejar! Weeeek!," Christa berlari dengan hati yang senang bagaikan anak kecil, begitu juga Christ.

"Hatiku... terasa ringan...," kata Christa dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

"Hei tunggu!," Christ berlari mengejar Christa.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Christa," kata Christ dalam hati sambil tersenyum sendiri. Semangat baru telah mereka miliki apa lagi setelah mereka mendapatkan perasaan yang baru dalam hati mereka.

Continue to Chapter 4 : Fate and Destiny

8

The Journey of Little Princess 


End file.
